The Noah of Wrath
by luna1802
Summary: What if a new Noah was born; the reincarnated Noah of Wrath. After being taken into the custody of the Exorcists before her awakening could happen, the next Noah of Wrath is placed below the Black Order in a cryogenic state for observation. As events occur above, time begins to count down to when Wrath will open her eyes and cause destruction.
1. Prologue

**(Hello everyone! I apologize if I'm messing up the timeline here, I just finished D. Man Hallow so hopefully I'm not putting anything from there in. This is set after the battle in Edo (around manga chap. 134).**

 **There's a lot of time skips but this is more of a prologue leading up to the first chapter.**

 **I probably won't update this for a bit. When I finished the prologue I wanted to publish it-when I'm still working on my other fanfics. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Komui stared uneasily at the sedated child in front of him. Lenalee and the others had just arrived safely home from Edo, yet another threat had already shown itself.

The familiar scent of General Cross' cigarettes caused him to look sideways. The man exhaled, his expression was unreadable as of this moment.

Komui turned his gaze back forward and said, "There's no doubt the Earl will come for her. If she's induced in a cryogenic sleep we may be able to slow down the awakening and observe her at the same time."

Cross gestured to the scientists who were standing idly by, awaiting orders. The man then said in an annoyed tone, "You better do it now then. The Noah Clan have a way of locating their new 'family' rather quickly. And it won't be pretty when she wakes up. If I'm right she's the Noah of Wrath."

Komui swallowed hard, the man was right. Already the girl who inherited the 8th Noah's genes had the stigmatas across her forehead. The cross-like marks had been bleeding ever since the Exorcists from the Asian Branch had picked her up. He only assumed they would stop when she had awakened as a Noah.

"Well I'm off. We have that meeting to attend to. Since it's the people from the Vatican I don't think you'd wanna be late." Cross said back to his laid back voice. The General paused at the door to puff out smoke, then exited the room.

A part of him was reluctant to let him go. He was afraid that the man would disappear again, then that wild goose chase would start all over again.

With a sigh Komui pushed his glasses further up his nose. After he flung a hand out and shouted addressing the scientists, "Put the Noah in the cryogenic tube and begin the process! At least two people keep constant observation on her, this situation has never happened before. We don't know how it'll play out. And men, be prepared. It's to expect that the Earl will be looking for the newest addition to the Noah Clan."

He met eyes with the scientists who regarded this information with grim nods. He recognized Johnny and Regory-the one who's in command under Reever. Since Reever's overseeing the Akuma Egg upstairs Regory will be in command down here.

"We got it under control here Chief!" Regory called out noticing him hesitating to leave. "If any problems show up we'll call you right away!" Komui nodded once, a smile growing on his face.

As he turned to leave he said, "Be careful everyone!" Shouts of reassurance reached his ears, Komui glanced over his shoulder to check on how they were doing. The scientists had already gotten the Noah in the tube and were working on starting it up.

He bit his lip and paused in front of the door, his hand lingering above the doorknob. He couldn't help but having a bad feeling about this. And above them the Akuma Egg is out of the Ark and being examined. If the Noah was to awaken...He didn't want to think about it.

Seeing as how he was getting close to being late to the meeting he exited the room and headed to the stairwell.

* * *

Johnny adjusted his glasses and stared at the girl inside the cryogenic tube. "Ne Regory, doesn't the girl not seem like a Noah?" At his question Regory paused in writing something on a clipboard to shoot him a questioning look. Seeing this Johnny quickly waved his hands in front of him, becoming slightly flustered. He decided to restate his question. With a hand itching his head he asked again, "I mean, she looks so peaceful. Doesn't she just look like she's taking a nap?"

Regory scoffed lightly as he understood his question. "Don't be fooled by appearances. She has those marks on her forehead, she's a Noah."

Johnny's brows furrowed and he asked, "Even so, didn't the Asian Branch say she came to them begging for help?"

Regory pursed his lips and snapped, "Johnny!" The acting leader jerked a thumb in the Noah's direction. "This, _thing_ if you will, is going to be our enemy. Sure she might've been a helpless girl a few days ago but the sleeping Noah genes are slowly awakening. Once that happens she won't hesitate to kill us."

Johnny's clenched fist relaxed and he hung his head, "Y...Yes. I know that. It's just, if you think about it, these Noah had a life before. So technically, if you disregard their superhuman strength and all the death they've caused, they're human as well!" The scientist now wore a hardened expression as he faced his senior.

Regory was still for a few seconds as he took this in. The man knew there was some truth in Johnny's words but he couldn't disregard all the destruction the Noah will cause in the near future.

Johnny chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. In a light tone he said, "Well of course I can't ignore all the damage the Noah has caused…"

Regory stared at his coworkers head for a few seconds before muttering, "Yeah yeah, get back to work."

Through his glasses Johnny stared at the man. He had expected a different reaction from his outburst. But he quickly dismissed it, glad that Regory had somehow seen where he was coming from. With a smile, he nodded and then turned around to check the vitals of the soon-to-be-Noah.

The cryogenic tube was cold. You'd be able to see your breath and it'd fog up the glass. Inside lay the awakening Noah. She didn't appear to be in pain but, the awakening process is known to be brutal. Especially for the Noah of Wrath, the one who knows the feelings of hate and betrayal that the Noah Clan possessed in the past. As the scientists worked above her they were oblivious to a few words that escaped her lips, _"Never forgive."_

* * *

"Now that we're done discussing the matter of Allen Walker, we have one last thing to talk about. Inspector Link,"

The subordinate of the intimidating man nodded. Link glanced around before focusing his eyes on Komui. The Chief Officer was still a bit shocked on what the Inspectors revealed. They intended to investigate both General Cross and Allen, and if Allen gave them enough suspicion he'd be tried for hearsay.

"When the members of the Asian Branch arrived they weren't alone." Link began. Komui grimaced, already seeing where this was going. "They brought along a Noah who is currently undergoing the awakening process didn't they?" At his claim gasps echoed throughout the room. However General Cross who already knew of this didn't show any change of facial expression.

General Klaud Nine's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly she asked, "Komui...is that true?"

Komui curled a trembling hand into a fist. _Damn! How'd they find out so fast?!_ He'd hope to keep it a secret. Knowing the Inspectors they'd either want the Noah sent to the Vatican for observation there or they'd want to control the whole operation.

In a low tone he answered General Klaud's question, "Yes. She's the next Noah of Wrath. The previous one was killed by Kanda at Edo. As of now she's in a cryogenic state to help slow down the awakening while some scientists observe her."

Link raised his brows slightly, "And were you thinking of reporting this to us?"

"...No. This is a rare opportunity after all. To observe a Noah before they're fully awoken. I knew inducing her into a cryogenic state wouldn't help that much, at most we have two months, so I made a call to depend on our resources here and not tell you. If I did you'd most likely want the Noah transferred to the Vatican. But I assure you our Science Division is the best you could have."

The Special Inspector Malcolm Lvellie scoffed and glared at Komui. "That's enough Inspector." Lvellie said. Link moved his gaze to the man and nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Chief Officer, I was going to transfer the Noah to Vatican but I think I've changed my mind. I'll stay here and help Inspector Link with observing Allen Walker. Although I'll be keeping an eye on General Cross. Of course I'll make daily checkups on the Noah, make sure nothing's out of the ordinary."

Komui chuckled lightly, trying hard to keep his annoyance in check. "Of course Special Inspector. Anything else you feel the need to talk about?"

Lvellie narrowed his eyes sensing his sarcasm. "No. This meeting's adjourned. Come Inspector Link, I think you'll find Allen Walker in the cafeteria."

One by one, the Head Branch members and Generals left, leaving only Komui sitting at the table. The man gritted his teeth and cast a dark look towards the floor. The man whom traumatized Lenalee had an extended stay…This confirmed it. He _definitely_ had a bad feeling.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi sat in the cafeteria stuffing their faces. All were thankful to be away from the strict Head Nurse. Dishes had already piled up on the table-mostly to due to Allen who showed no signs of stopping. Occasionally Jerí would bring them food fresh off the stove.

Their meal was going pretty well until a stranger approached. Kanda first noticed and paused mid-bite to glance at the man. He could tell the stranger meant business.

The man stopped in front of Allen and cleared his throat drawing attention. Everyone's eyes went to him as he spoke in a loud and determined voice, "Nice to meet you, I'm Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I made some pumpkin pie, please help yourself."

Allen's eyes widened in delight and without a thought he stabbed his fork into the pie Link was holding. A second later he exclaimed, "I'll gladly have some thanks!"

"Oi wait a minute!" Lavi shouted as he tried to remove the fork.

Allen slowly took the fork out of the pie and put it in his mouth. He gave Lavi a blank stare and asked in a too innocent tone, "Did you want some?"

The young Bookman laughed nervously under the gaze of Allen. "N-No…the pie's all yours…"

Link sat down next to Kanda-who 'ched' and scooted over-while at the same time placing the pie in the center of the table. He then looked up and said, "There's plenty for everyone."

Meanwhile Lenalee had been staring at the table, still stuck on what the newcomer had first said. _'I'll be supervising you.'_ Shadows darkened her eyes as she abruptly stood.

Lavi looked at the girl with questioning eyes, "Lenalee?..." He asked.

Her body was stiff for a few more seconds. Lenalee drew in a breath, relaxing her shoulders and looked up, offering her friends a weak smile. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while," The attention was on her as she walked away from the table, her body still stiff.

Lavi narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up, but what?

* * *

Lenalee shut the door behind her. _He_ was back. _Malcolm C. Lvellie._ The man who traumatized her all those years ago. As she attempted to focus on keeping her pace steady her mind wandered back to the previous conversation.

Apparently Allen wasn't the only one being investigated. She herself, and other Exorcists were. During her time in that room, Lvellie disclosed some disturbing information, but as always the man was vague. As she walked a strange feeling told her she was being watched.

With a grimace she put more force into her steps. She'd have to be more careful from now on. There's no telling what the future holds.

 **Timeskip; Middle of battle-The Black Order**

Level 4 looked around curiously. The Earl had placed him in the Black Order's HQ. It was seconds after his birth and he'd already defeated numerous exorcists and the one known as Allen Walker.

As he completed his job, many would die. He'd take great pleasure in slaughtering bearers of Innocence especially. The recently destroyed floor burned brightly, a cold smile grew on his face as he imagined the bodies inside the inferno.

His once elevating feet touched the crumbling floor and began to walk towards the exorcists who stood as a last effort of defense by the exit. He'd already destroyed the lab's barrier. Killing them would be too easy.

He stepped foot outside the room and something similar to an electric current ran through him. He narrowed his eyes at the exorcists who were yet to attack, it wasn't their doing.

Something other than the Akuma Egg was here. He'd report this to the Earl, _after_ he ripped apart these humans and caused destruction within the order.

 **Timeskip: After Battle-Black Order**

The smoking head of the Level 4 rolled to a stop beside him. Cross eyed it and took out one of his pistols ready to finish it off, but stopped when it began to speak.

 _"It's not over! You may have defeated a weakling like me but something even more powerful awaits! You will be killed by your own stupidity!"_

A gunshot echoed through the air as Cross fired, permanently killing the Akuma. The man exhaled smoke, the gray cloud spiraling upwards.

"Too bad, I would've used you as a test subject."

* * *

On the lower levels of the Black Order, alarms rang. The lab the cryogenic tube was in had been shook with tremors from the Level 4's attack above. The scientists had managed to stabilize the Noah, but during the thaw the process had progressed. Before they had two months, now at the most a month-weeks even. At that time, the Noah of Wrath would awaken and wreak havoc.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone! So here's the first chapter-last one was the prologue. The AU bit starts just about here. Some events from the main storyline might be included but it's not likely. This story will be kinda short, depends on how much I progress it in each chapter. Then I'm planning on writing a second story to it.**

 **-I'm almost 100% sure that the Branch Komui oversees is the European Branch. If that's wrong I apologize**

 **-This chapter is in Allen's POV**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The European Branch was cleaned up in a matter of days. Construction was currently in progress and was said to be done in the following month. Retrieving Innocence had been put on hold except for those Exorcists already in the field. With the help of Allen, Head Branch members were sent back using the Ark. The Generals save for Cross had already left.

I was getting slightly annoyed. Now I didn't _mind_ Link, it was just having the guy follow me everywhere I went-bathroom, lunch, to sleep-was starting to get on my nerves. I glanced at Link and sighed. I'd have to put up with it, if I didn't...Link had already informed me that I was under investigation. And what could happen if I was found guilty.

"Where are we going?" Link asked nonchalantly.

I turned my head towards the man and replied, "Just walking. Since missions are suspended for now there's nothing really to do." Link nodded slowly his eyes focusing in on me. I gave him a smile and turned back forward feeling nervous. I had a feeling that guy already thinks I'm suspicious!

They rounded a corner and continued down a long hallway. On the windows the soft pitter-patter of rain could be heard. Dark clouds were in the sky and hid the moonlight. It was quiet in the corridor as the pair walked. My thoughts wandered with each step.

I hadn't seen Master in a while. According to Lavi he's hasn't left-of course he's being investigated too. But if he's still here, then why haven't I seen him yet?

"I think we should head back, it's getting late."

I stopped to faced Link. I'd forgotten the man liked to turn in early. "Of course, let's go."

We turned and began to head back the way we came, when a loud laugh stopped me in my tracks. I snapped my head towards the door we were passing. That laugh, was unmistakably familiar!

Link's mouth opened to stop me as my hands reached forward to fling open the door. But his protests came too late and light washed over the two of them. When my eyes focused I saw just who I thought I'd find sitting across the room a woman latched onto an arm, and booze in another.

An irk mark appeared on my head and I began to march forward, irritated that he could be so relaxed when we were both being investigated. "What the hell are you doing Ma-"

An arm was flung out and dug into my chest, preventing me from going any further. I looked sideways at Link who was glaring at me. "Contact with General Cross is prohibited. Please return to your room, it's late."

My grey eyes widened in disbelief. I pushed the arm away and took a step back, moving my gaze towards Cross who was watching me. " _Prohibited?_ By who?!"

Link glanced back at Cross, breaking the long stare at me before replying, "I'm not allowed to-"

"Oi babysitter. Allow me a few minutes alone with my apprentice won't you?" In the meantime, Cross had stood. He faced Link with an intimidating stare.

Link scoffed quietly at the nickname but seemed unfazed by the look he was being given. "And why would I do that?"

"No reason. But I'm feeling a bit restless. I might not feel the same willingness as I am now to comply with your demands."

I narrowed my eyes. What demands?

Link gritted his teeth, clearly unhappy. _"Fine._ Two minutes. Nothing more. And woman, you come with me." The woman who'd been at Cross' side hurried to her feet then rushed out of the room, not saying anything in the heavy atmosphere.

Once the door closed, I turned to Cross. The man had just set down his cup of alcohol and let out a sigh. Not wanting to waste anymore time I asked, "What's going on? Why aren't we allowed to talk? And why are we being-"

"Quiet." A flame flickered as Cross lit a cigarette. Seconds ticked by as he exhaled, smoke filled the air. "It's too much too fully explain now. But we're both being investigated for under suspicion of being in league with the Earl." Seeing how I was about to comment on that Cross silenced me with a glare, then continued. "Listen, don't speak. There's something interesting going on in the lower levels here. If you can manage to give your sitter the slip, check it out. But if you get caught, you'll only be placed under more suspicion."

I gulped. "And how does this relate to our situation?"

"It doesn't. If you go along with the sitter and he doesn't find you to be suspicious you're fine. But you only have a few months to check it out. Doing it puts you at risk. But it-"

A door flung opened banging against the wall and cutting Cross off from whatever he was going to say. Link stood there, pocketwatch in hand. "Time's up, Walker if you will."

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking once at Cross before exiting the room. The walk back was silent. Now I was more confused than before I'd met with the man. What could be down there that has Cross intrested? This made me curious, I had to find out. Even if it jeopardized the chance at clearing my name.

* * *

It was three in the morning when I opened my eyes. The rain still poured outside and water trailed down the window. Across the room Link snored soundly on the other bed. Hopefully at this time of night everyone would be sleeping like him. As quiet as I could, I stood up and made my way to the door. As far as I knew Link hadn't made any precautions that stopped me from leaving in the middle of the night. He probably thought I wouldn't try.

The elevator wasn't that far from where I was. I glanced quickly behind me to make sure Link hadn't noticed my absence and was pursuing me. I walked for a few more seconds until I spotted the elevators doors just up ahead. My pace increased into a jog until my finger slammed against the button to go down.

A weak smile grew on my face and I ran a hand through my white hair. The nerves were getting the best of me. A ding sounded as the elevator arrived, the doors opened and warm light spilled out. With one last look around, I took a step forward.

My nerves began to settle once I saw the elevator's doors close. I had yet to push a button to signal its direction. My eyes scanned the buttons, each labeled for each level of the building. There was the ground floor where the boats were, above were floors one and two. Are those the lower levels Cross talked about?

But I had a feeling that'd be too easy. Cross was talking about something else, and like everything with him I'd have to work to find it. I kneeled down in front of the buttons and ran my hands on the metal surface surrounding it. I thought my search would end in vain but I soon found what I was looking for.

My fingers bumped against a panel. It was the same color as the elevator and was invisible unless you already knew it was there. A feeling of triumph came over him and slowly, I pried it open. Surprisingly it came open with less force than necessary. Inside was a small button labeled _0._

This had to be it. Without hesitation, I pushed it.

Immediately elevator began its descent. I leaned against the elevator's back wall and waited for another ding and the doors to open. Five minutes passed before ding sounded and open slid the doors.

Before me was a dark hallway, it's ending unknown. This was someplace I'd never been before, much less knew about. But since I was already here it'd be pointless to go back.

I brought a hand to the wall and felt my way as I walked. It wasn't long before I came to a door. My eyes narrowed and I became quiet to listen on the other side of it. The only thing my ears picked up was the whirr of machinery.

I pursed my lips, but before I could get anymore second thoughts, I gripped the door handle and pushed it open. I stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen; an alarm, being spotted, an object dropping onto my head.

I let out a sigh of relief when nothing did. I was in a lab. Dull light emitted from the lights above, machines gave off a quiet hum. And-I froze in my spot.

There were two people-thankfully asleep. I recognized them as Johnny and Regory. This only piqued my curiosity more. In front of them was some sort of tube, I'd noticed it before but now that I looked at it the thing seemed to be the center of attention in this room. Quietly I walked over and wiped my hand on the foggy glass, and what I saw caused me to take a step back.

Inside was a person, not just a person although. The girl who was in there had stigmatas across her forehead and her skin was a light grey. The realization struck me, now I knew why Cross was so interested. The girl in the tube was a _Noah._

* * *

 **(Hopefully it didn't seem rushed! Until next time!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Slowly I backed away. Why was there a Noah here...underneath the Black Order? This all seemed wrong. How did Cross know about this anyways? My eyes flickered over to the sleeping Regory and Johnny; and what were they doing here?

I considered going back now that I knew what was here, but something stopped me. More calmly, I walked back to the tube and wiped another spot where I could observe the girl.

She looked around my age, maybe younger. Her hair from what he could tell was a dark brown cut shoulder length. The stigmatas that were engraved on her forehead had dried and fresh blood surrounding them. She was probably in pain, but the heart monitor had a steady beat.

I turned around towards the table Regory and Johnny had fallen asleep on. On it was a clipboard, careful not to make noise, I took it. As I suspected on it was information concerning the Noah. My eyes scanned the paper picking up the words.

oOo

 **Human Name:** UNKNOWN

 **Race:** Noah

 **Nationality:** Chinese

 **DOB:** UNKNOWN

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Notes:** Less than a month until the Noah awakens. Heart rate has been steady and no signs of rapid progression.

oOo

I set down the paper as my brain processed what I'd just read. This wasn't some hoax, they are actually keeping a _Noah_ underneath the Order! Do they have _any_ idea how much damage she could cause once she wakes?! Now furious, I decided I'd have a long chat with Komui who no doubt knows about this in the morning.

Quietly I set the clipboard back down and marched back to the door. I made it outside the room and paused glancing behind me. I was about to move on when I snapped back around my brows furrowing in confusion.

For a second, I thought I saw movement inside the tube. That's impossible though...the Noah's asleep. With a shake of my head, I turned back around and continued on my way.

* * *

By the next day the sky had cleared up. Sun pierced through the dark clouds that once hung over HQ and warmed the day. The weather had changed, but my situation had not.

Link still followed me around observing me silently, taking mental notes. As usual I hadn't seen Lenalee or anyone else around. They must be busy. My plans for today were to meet with Komui and talk about my finds last night on floor 0. Only problem would be speaking in private. I cast a glance in Link's direction. Komui might persuade him to stand outside but for how long is the question.

"Hey Link I'm stopping by Komui's." I called out and waved towards the direction we'd be heading. The man nodded and turned his feet to head towards Komui's office.

They arrived less than five minutes later. As I stopped outside the door I brought my hand up to knock but it wasn't needed for the door flung open and I was suddenly pulled inside before my hand could even touch the door. My eyes widened in surprise and I coughed as the grip around my collar was released sending me stumbling a few feet inside the messy room.

I looked up to see Komui there conversing with Link. "We won't be long. I just have something to talk about with Allen." Komui said.

Link glanced at me before saying, "Don't take too long."

"Great, thank you Inspector."

As the door was shut a silence transpired. Komui still stood by the door, I couldn't read his expression. Was he mad or-

"Do you have any idea how _stupid_ you are Allen?"

I blinked. The tone Komui was speaking with was stern, something he rarely used. My brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking-"

Komui tsked and grabbed a paper from his cluttered desk throwing it in my direction. " _This._ This is images from camera footage from last night on a restricted level. _This_ was taken when you were supposed to be in your room asleep. You are aware you're under investigation? Be thankful I found this first. How'd you even find out about that place anyways?"

And so began the interrogation. I stood uncomfortably as I thought of a way to answer without ratting Master out. But then again he's done things worse than that to me so what's the harm just this once?

"Cross gave me a hint as to what was going on down there." At the mention of the General Komui placed a hand on his face and massaged his temples. I then remembered my anger from last night. "Nevermind that what are you guys thinking keeping a Noah down there?! When she wakes up she could kill lots of people before we take her down!"

Komui sighed as if he's already had this conversation before. "Allen I know. But this is a _special_ case. Only a handful of people know about this. The girl is from China. She came to the Asian Branch in search of help. When they learned that she was the Noah of Wrath in the awakening process they brought her here. Hopefully we can learn more about the Noah by observing her. But you especially need to stay away from this."

I huffed. "Why? Is it because I'm suspected of being in league with the Earl? Well I'll tell you right now I'm _not."_

Komui chuckled, "If I'm being honest that doesn't sound very believing. Just keep your distance. I'll try to delete the footage soon. If I do it now someone might notice and it'll raise suspicion." Seconds passed and it was silent. Komui then raised his head and nodded towards the door, "That's all for now. It was nice seeing you,"

I handed Komui back the papers and gave him a tight smile. "You too."

The door clicked shut behind me and I found Link leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Hopefully he didn't overhear anything. The man met eyes with me and pushed off his resting place asking, "Done?" I nodded. As we walked my thoughts wandered.

They wandered to the Noah, to my friends, and to level 0.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n I decided on a different approach for chapter 3. I actually really didn't like the previous one and probably rushed through it because this part it supposed to be a prologue. Welp there's going to be a few more chapters before the Noah awakens. Hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

Weeks passed and everything went back to normal. Word had it that Cross was called to Central; of course the rumors didn't say if he went willingly or not. Missions had resumed after Hevlaska had accounted for all the Innocence in the Order's possession. Link still followed Allen around who wasn't permitted to leave his sight.

The CROW wasn't oblivious to Walker's midnight adventures. He'd trailed after him one time after drifting awake. Immediately he was suspicious seeing the boy sneak out repeatedly. And when he saw where he was going that feeling only grew. Level 0; a secret floor underground the Order storing a sleeping Noah. He didn't think Walker knew about this-bearing the information of the matter could make his situation worse, and everything concerning the Noah was supposed to be top secret. It was possible General Cross told him before he was called to Central. But what would he have to gain?

"Link?" Allen asked.

He blinked back to the present. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd forgotten about his surroundings. "Right." Link said looking around the busy street before moving his eyes back to the boy. "Have you sensed anything?"

Allen shook his head. "Nope. My eye hasn't activated once since we got here." 'Here', was Rome, Italy. After receiving a rather disturbing call from Finders as they defended against Akumas in their last moments; Komui sent the pair here to eradicate any more of them that might be in the area.

"Are you sure that call was authentic? Isn't it true Akumas try and lure Exorcists out by imitating SOS calls?" Link inquired.

Something dark flashed across Allen's face but his expression soon relaxed back into his normal look. "Yes, but I've asked around. Citizens saw people resembling Finders walking through town just a few days ago."

"Then they must be dead." He put bluntly. "If that call was real then they stood no chance."

"Shut up!" Allen hissed with clear anger. "They could've survived we don't know yet!" Link watched as the boy stormed off.

He knows the truth he just won't accept it...

* * *

The day ended and the more people they spoke to the easier it was to confirm. Around the time that call had been made the Finder Unit had been in this city. Some reported them acting strange, nervous. They might've knew they were being followed by Akuma.

They'd rented a room for the night. At Allen's suggestion they were to stay in Rome for a few more days to thoroughly check for survivors. Link was in the chair while Allen in the bed. The CROW would admit it wasn't the most comfortable thing he slept on...but it'd do. When he was sure he heard the quiet snoring of the boy he allowed himself to close his eyes. Finally falling asleep.

* * *

A cat peered in through the window watching the two figures through wide, inhuman eyes. When she was satisfied she nimbly jumped to the earth. But before her paws could touch the surface, a blackness appeared, swallowing her up then disappearing within the blink of an eye.

"The boy's here. He brought his CROW friend."

"I get to see Allen again!~"

"No! Stay away from that boy! He's bad! Bad! Too bad for my-"

"Can you shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"We all need to be quiet."

"Hm? Yeah hush hush…"

"No noise!"

"Yeah too much! It's too much!"

"You two were just making a ruckus a minute ago!"

"Thank you all...I surmise we have all been sensing it. A new member of our family is awakening. She is struggling although. Those damned Exorcists have her in their possession and are preventing her from coming back to us-" A deep breath. "That's why, we shall attack the Order.

And get back our dear family."


	5. Chapter 4

It'd been a few hours since Link and Allen had returned from Rome empty handed. Like Link had thought there had been no survivors, and he didn't hesitate to mention he was right. Insensitive on his part but the CROW didn't seem to mind. That remark earlier had caused the current tension between him and Allen. Right now the Exorcist was in the cafeteria eating his fill while Link stood off to the side observing him.

Allen furiously wolfed down his fifteenth dish of who knows what. Jeri being Jeri just kept the food coming, and he didn't stop to see what it was as he ate it fast enough his taste buds didn't get the chance to capture its flavor. With a long sigh he set the plate on the other dishes. It'd been a long week. Surprisingly they didn't encounter any Akuma in Rome but that didn't make the mission any easier. All those Finders, they had families...no, it's best not to think about it right now. He only wished they could've found their bodies for propral burials.

He dropped off his plates with Jeri then proceeded to leave the Cafeteria, Link as always trailing behind. Link questioned, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get some sleep. That train ride was long…" Allen responded his tone whiny. And so the two made their way to his room where Allen took his nap and Link sat at the desk. The CROW was scribbling some things in his notebook, 'Walker is still mad at me. He is subtly standoffish towards me.' After a long stare at his words Link was figured that was enough for the update and slipped the book back into his pocket. A loud snore caused his eyes to snap sideways.

Allen laid on his stomach and face into his pillow. Although his position didn't do any good to muffle his snores. Link considered waking him up to scold him on the matter but he decided against it. Since Walker was sleeping he'd take advantage of the moment to run to the cafeteria to grab some food. Quietly he made his way out the door; pausing as he was closing it to look at the boy making sure he wasn't faking it. Satisfied he promptly shut it.

"Mister!" No sooner than he'd exited the room someone called out to him. Link turned his head to see Johnny Gill of the Science Division approaching.

He raised a brow expectantly, "Yes?"

Johnny twiddled with his thumbs nervously before he asked, "I need to get some boxes from storage but they're heavy, would you mind?" Link was about to reject for he didn't have the time when Johnny added on, "It'll only be a few minutes! Reever really needs them and he sent me cause he thinks I need more muscle or something even though he knows they're too hea-"

"Alright." Link sighed heavily holding up a hand to bring the frantic rambling to a close.

"R-Really? Thank you!" Johnny exclaimed. "Follow me!" He was led down a series of hallways and past the Cafeteria he wished he could be in right now. It wasn't very long until he realized they weren't going to the said destination. To reach the storage room they would have had to take the previous left and descend the stairwell. What they did was the opposite.

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned with a hint of suspicion. The boy stopped.

"So you found me out? It's too late anyways."

A hand reached into his pocket ready to pull out a spell strip, something was very off. "What do you mean?" Johnny turned sharply revealing his true nature. In the blink of an eye the boy had morphed into a woman with grey skin and other traits of a Noah. Before he even had time to react he was struck from behind. His vision blurred as he felt himself fading in and out.

And the last thing he saw before he crumpled to the floor were numerous sets of feet surrounding him. They'd been invaded.

* * *

A knock on his door made Komui look up. "Come in!" He called out. The door opened and in walked Inspector Link. Immediately he changed his demeanor. Komui didn't spot Allen so the man must've came to talk about a serious matter.

He managed a tight smile as he spoke, "Inspector Link. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to see the Noah. Inspector Lvellie is currently in Central so he wants me to do the check-ups."

"I see…" Komui pondered over his words. Lvellie hadn't notified him of such thing before he left, maybe it slipped his mind. Enthusiastically he stood, "Alright follow me."

The CROW nodded letting him take the lead. Both entered the elevator; only one came out.


	6. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


	7. Outline

**A/n I'm sorry to** SheuOgama **and anyone else who's been waiting for the outline (I haven't gotten any notifications for reviews and such for some reason).**

Anyways, what I planned for this story is the Noahs would split up. Half distracting the Exorcists while the others retrieved Wrath from the basement. Allen would figure out what they were doing there and rush down.

It would be too late and Wrath would already be out of the tube. The Earl is carrying her and says a greeting to Allen, who tries to attack but is prevented by Jasdevi. The Noahs leave the Black Order with Wrath and the higher ups try and cover up the reason for their attack. Komui will get in trouble since he persisted to keep the Noah there and the Vatican refer back to their idea of transferring the Noah to their main HQ in Rome.

Weeks pass and Akumas become more active. Allen and a team are ordered to head to Cairo, Egypt where a strange plague has wiped out half the city. Finders reported an exponential growth of Akuma, their suspicions are that the plague is the work of the Earl.

All the while the Noah of Wrath is struggling with finding herself. Strong memories of her past remain, it's revealed that Allen continuously visited the cryotube when she remembers hearing his voice. She's indecisive about whether Allen is good or bad. There's a strong hatred for Exorcists within her, but she can't help but think there's more to them.

The White Ark travels to Cairo; Road, Tyki and Jasdevi, fight the Exorcists together. And despite the Earl's protests Wrath descended the Ark and faced the beaten Exorcists. As Tyki is about to kill Allen, she stops him, bringing about much confusion. Wrath says the fight is over and tells everyone to go back to the Ark. Reluctantly, the Noahs do so.

After recovering from the fight with the Noahs, Allen and his team meet up with the team of Finders stationed in the city. The two groups both come to the conclusion that the plague is the work of the Earl.

After days of exterminating the Akumas, the Earl himself confronts the Exorcists annoyed that they were interfering with his plans. Other Noahs appear to back their leader up and a fight ensues.

Wrath watched from afar as both sides took losses. She wasn't happy, angry yes – but then again she was always angry. During her time with the Noahs, her family, she'd done some thinking. She was no longer indecisive and knew that this Allen Walker wasn't bad. Everytime she looked at him she wanted to kill him, but she would rather be at his side than in the Earl's shadow. (Wrath will feel the Earl had been treating her fragile since she didn't know where she belonged after coming from the Order. He didn't want her leaving the Ark, the method backfired on him).

Wrath walks out into the battle and begins fighting against the Noah, to their shock. When the Earl sees this he looks betrayed, he calls the Noah back to his side and tries to talk to Wrath but she ignores him. Seeing she decided where her place was, the Earl and others left.

Allen and his team were reluctant to approach Wrath, fearing it was a trap to gain their trust. But after exchanging a few words with Allen he assured everyone she meant no harm. With their job done in Cairo, the group headed back to the Order. Komui is surprised that a Noah tagged along, but he accepted that she was on their side and worked out an arrangement with the higher ups – who were very strict about the conditions.

Wrath now was with the Exorcists. Being with them seemed to eat away at her daily. Her hatred never left, but it didn't fester, it just sat within her. She wondered if the emptiness was from being with the very people she was programmed to despise, or if it was from abandoning her family. She would never know, for she was stuck where she was, and not leaving.

 **There's the outline! Sorry if it's a bit long, I wanted to cover everything :) I have a few ideas that either were scrapped or never got published. That'll be next.**


	8. Ideas & Goodbye

_**Backstory**_

Level 0 was a quiet place. Scientists talked in hushed voices, their footsteps were ever so light on the tile floors. The cryogenic tube hummed and buzzed every now and then. The Noah inside slept peacefully, her memories scattered piecing themselves together as time passed. Both the Noah Memory and her human memories clashed together, images flashed in her subconscious. Images of her past, both human and Noah...

—

 _The house smelled of something rotten. Food was stored underground, wrapped in leaves that the maggots and ants eventually ate through. The police condemned it long ago, but it's residents had nowhere to go so the family of three stayed and lived off of the scraps._

 _Meili Feng was the youngest of the family. Next came her elder brother Chao. Then the mother Hua. The father had abandoned the family long ago for another younger, wealthier, woman. The mother was mentally ill, she forgot things easily, this included her two children. Being poor they didn't have money for medicine. To support his family Chao took on the 'jobs no one wanted'. Every time he'd come home with a new collection of bruises, but one day he didn't come back._

 _After this Meili was left alone with a sick mother who'd forgotten about her and a week's worth of rotten food. A month passed and a traveler happened to stop by to see a little girl inside a condemned house. The traveler was kind enough to adopt her and raised her as his own._

 _Three years later she had a 'fit'. During it she shook violently and was in immense pain. She gripped at her temples and clawed at her own skin. The traveler didn't know what to do. Passersby said 'she'd been possessed by the devil and to have an Exorcist look at her'. So that's what he did._

 _The traveler had heard of a group of Exorcists in the mountains that help the citizens of this country. After a two days journey the pair made it. During those two days she had five more 'fits'. Upon entering the Exorcists home they were welcomed after an examination. However they were separated. He was forced to leave after a discovery and she was taken out of sight. He was told to forget her, as it was unlikely he'd ever see her again._

 _The traveler left, sadness clear on his face. He'd hoped that the people here would be able to help Meili, but instead they took her away,_

—

Outside the cryogenic tube alarms rang and scientists rush over. Voices clamored trying to shout over one another to see what was going on.

"Quiet!" One spoke taking command. "What's going on?!"

A female voice answered, "Sir it's heart rate suddenly spiked tremendously! It's increasing as well!"

"Dammit...call Chief. We got a problem."

* * *

( **Lenalee** )

I knew that Allen was off lately. He would space out, more often than usual. Even Link noticed — which is bad. That guy is stuck to him like glue now that he thinks something's up.

I brush a strand of emerald hair behind an ear and glanced around. Lately everyone seemed to be in high spirits. A smile graced my lips and turned to exit the cafeteria when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry-"

"Sorry-"

Our eyes met and recognition clicked. A grin stretched across both of our faces and I exclaimed, "Lavi!"

The redhead smirked and nodded at me, "Hey Lenalee! What's up?"

"Just leaving actually, what about you?"

"Grabbing some food. Want to join me?" Lavi asked as he started to slowly walk by. I thought about it for a few seconds. I was going to go see Nii-san but he's probably busy with work.

"Sure!" I answered, walking to his side. As I thought about it I hadn't talked with Lavi in a long time. Nor Miranda, Kanda, Krory, or Allen. I wonder what they're all doing…

I waited at a table while Lavi got food from Jerí. When he returned he set down the plates and we dug in.

"So-" I said between bites. "How's Bookman?"

Lavi looked at me, "The old geezer's great. He's probably taking a nap somewhere right now."

I chuckled, "That's good. Have you seen Allen or Kanda around lately?"

Lavi scratched his chin as he thought, "Nope! Allen's probably too busy dealing with that Link guy. And who knows what Yuu is doing."

"Right. Since we started the cleanup it's just been too quiet around here. Everyone's busy, but I'm glad I got to see you!"

Lavi laughed agreeing to my words. "I agree. I hadn't seen anyone since the attack I was worried that something happened – don't tell Yuu that."

"I won't."

* * *

 **A/n So that's it...thank you for reading the story and when it was still going on dealing with my awful updating times :) If anyone wants to adopt it PM me first please!**


End file.
